


Promise

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya made a promise and he was going to hold onto it as long as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Tatsuya had always found Makoto to be kind of a cry baby. Not as bad as his little brother, but still a cry baby.

Still, it made Makoto kind of cute, actually. It gave Tatsuya a chance to make him smile and giggle and that was his favorite thing! Makoto was the cutest.

Maybe that’s why, one time he was trying to keep Makoto from crying, he suggested they should get married in the future.

“What?” The shorter boy had looked up at him, confusion clear on his face. “Tatsuya! Why would I marry you?”

“Because we’re both cute and smart and we’d be awesome together!” Tatsuya exclaimed. A typical little boy answer, probably.

“Well…” Makoto looked at his feet. “I guess. But that means you can’t date girls or anything!”

Tatsuya stuck his tongue out. “I don’t wanna date any girls anyway, they’re not even that cute!”

“What about Satsuki?” Makoto crossed his arms. “You talk to her all the time.”

“Taiga likes her, not me!” Tatsuya replied, crossing his arms. “She’s just my friend! You’re my future husband, so it’s different!”

“Then don’t date any other guys!” Makoto replied.

“I won’t! You’re the only one, Makoto!” Tatsuya held a pinky out. “I promise.”

Makoto frowned, but stretched his out as well and gripped Tatsuya’s. “You better not be lying to me.”

“I’m not, I promise!” Tatsuya gave a smile. “Together forever, okay?”

“Together forever.”

 

-

 

When they made it to first grade and Tatsuya made friends with the quiet little redhead named Seijuurou he thought things would be great. A new friend who was emotional like Makoto? It was perfect!

So, why was Makoto and the green haired boy in their class so mad? Did they not want Tatsuya and Seijuurou to be friends, then?

That made no sense! Why couldn’t they be friends? It was stupid! So maybe that’s why he decided to go up to Shintarou and ask what his problem was.

“I don’t have a problem with you.” He replied, giving a small frown.

“Yeah you do! You frown at me when I talk to Seijuurou.” Tatsuya crossed his arms. “Why don’t you like me?”

“...You’re trying to take Seijuurou.” Shintarou replied, looking away from Tatsuya. Oh, young jealousy.

“Well if you like him you can still be his friend!” Tatsuya stuck his tongue out. “Besides, I already have a future husband!”

“What?” The other boy seemed so confused. “We’re too young to have future husbands!”

“I have one! It’s Makoto, he’s from my class!” The first grader was almost too proud of that, wasn’t he?

“Oh…” Shintarou seemed to blush some. “I guess it doesn’t matter if you’re friends with Seijuurou then…”

“So you were jealous!” Tatsuya gasped. “You want Seijuurou to be  _ your _ future husband!”

“N-no I don’t!” Shintarou yelled. “That’s dumb!”

“You like Seijuurou! You like Seijuurou!”

“Shut up!”

 

-

 

By the time they were in middle school, Tatsuya and Makoto were separated. It wasn’t something Tatsuya had wanted, but it did. He didn’t even know how it happened, he thought they wanted to go to the same school!

Now he was alone and he hated it. Well, maybe alone wasn’t the right word, he could still chat people up and make friends, but none of the closest were with him.

Taiga? Had seen him recently, but he was still in elementary. Satsuki? Similar to Taiga only he hadn’t seen her much. Seijuurou? He was too scared to even talk to him after he snapped once. Shintarou? He didn’t know if they could even be considered friends.

“This is just the worst.” Tatsuya sighed, mostly to himself. He didn’t want to deal with trying to get into a group of friends.

Maybe he could make friends with a group of girls that were near him? They didn’t look like they’d be interested in dating and they seemed interesting…

So why not try? It couldn’t hurt. If nothing else he just needed to hold out for some friends the next year. Maybe he could hold onto the hope that Makoto would transfer too. He was sure he could do that.

“Let’s do this, then.”

 

-

 

The next year, things got a lot better for Tatsuya. Satsuki, Taiga, Shintarou, and Seijuurou had all ended up at his middle school. There was still no Makoto, but… At least he had most of his friend group back.

He was curious, though… Has anyone stayed in contact with Makoto? Or had the guy basically cut contact with everyone? Tatsuya didn’t even know which would hurt more.

“Taiga…” He pulled on his brother’s jacket. “Have you heard from Makoto lately?”

“Huh?” Taiga turned to him and shook his head. “Nah, nothing. It’s like he disappeared.”

“Not even I can get into contact, his phone number’s out of service now, apparently.” Satsuki added on with a sigh. “Babysitting you boys is impossible when there’s no way to contact you.

“If it makes you feel better I don’t think Taiga needs babysitting.” Tatsuya grinned at his brother. “I think he needs a good date, instead~”

It didn’t take long for both to blush at that. Satsuki, however, came out of it first.

“Did you just...hit on me for Kagamin?” She asked, a frown on her face.

“I did! We both know Taiga was never going to do it, so…” Tatsuya shrugged.

“Fair enough…” Satsuki sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Midorin and Sei-kun need it more, though.”

“Fair enough, neither of them are ever going to say it…” Tatsuya sighed.

“At least Satsuki would’ve probably said something if I never did…” Taiga mumbled, looking at his feet.

“Fair enough, but I had to tease you.” Tatsuya gave his brother a smile. 

So, no one had heard from Makoto… At least that meant he wasn’t the only one being ignored. He didn’t know why, but that would’ve really stung… More than he liked to admit. He just had to hope high school would bring them back into each other’s lives.

 

-

 

When Tatsuya got into high school, there was still no sign of Makoto. He didn’t know if fate had it out for their friendship or what, but it was getting kind of sad. 

He’d made friends in middle school who’d come up with him to high school, so he wasn’t worried about friends this time… But damn if he wasn’t missing Makoto. They’d been so close when they were younger…

That and he might be a little jealous of some of his friend’s love lives. Satsuki and Taiga had gotten together not even a week after Tatsuya had hit on Satsuki for his brother, Seijuurou and Shintarou had somehow started dating with Tatsuya or anyone having to step in, and now? Now he was the only one missing out.

Sure, he could find someone in high school but, no matter how childish, he was still kind of holding onto that childhood promise. He could hear little Makoto yelling at him for dating someone else clearly in his mind.

He didn’t want to make little Makoto upset, as silly as it sounded… Still, he knew he’d have to let go of it eventually.

He would at the start of his third year. If there was no sign of Makoto by the start, he would give up and start dating. No matter how much the thought stung. He couldn’t hold on forever.

...No matter how much he wanted to.

 

-

 

Tatsuya had ended up getting into a relationship with a girl at the very start of his third year. He wasn’t interested in her, not really, but she insisted that it was okay. She claimed she could get him to love her…

So why was it, half-way through the year, Tatsuya still didn’t love her? Was he doing something wrong? Was he still hung up on Makoto?

Maybe if he stayed with her just a little longer he would forget Makoto. That might work, it would take some time, but it would work.

“Tatsuya!” The teacher cleared her throats and he looked up. “Are you going to be paying attention to the new student’s introduction or is your desk more interesting…?”

“I’m sorry, miss. I’ll listen.” He gave a small smile. He had been so out that he didn’t realize there was a new student this late in the year.

“It’s alright ma’am.” The new student had a deep voice, how nice. “Tatsuya already knows me.”

Tatsuya finally looked at the new student and his eyes widened. “Makoto…?”

“Long time no see.” He grinned at Tatsuya before turning to the rest of the class to start his introduction.

Tatsuya couldn’t listen, though. He was still too shocked. Makoto...why did he have to come back when Tatsuya was about to give up on him?

 

-

 

“Makoto! Where the hell have you been?” Tatsuya couldn’t help but hug his friend. “Oh my god… I missed you…”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry for keeping you waiting.” Makoto said and Tatsuya had to note he seemed a lot more sarcastic than he used to be.

“Time hasn’t been kind to you, has it?” He asked, holding him out at arm’s length. “What, did being away from you make you a jerk?”

“Nah, it was always there, waiting to pop up.” Makoto shrugged. “Just so happened to happen in middle school.”

“Too bad, I would have loved to watch you go from sweetheart to asshole.” Tatsuya gave a cheeky grin.

“You’ll get to see plenty of it in the next few years…” He stood a bit taller, going to kiss Tatsuya and…

Tatsuya pushed him away. “Makoto…”

“What?” Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you want a kiss?”

“I...have a girlfriend.”

“I see…” Makoto nodded a bit. “Got tired of waiting for me.”

“No, that’s not it, it’s just…” Tatsuya sighed and shook his head. “I still care for you, but I need to think about the person who has my heart currently.”

“Does she even really have it, though?” Makoto asked. “Or do you just not want to hurt her feelings?”

“I…”

 

-

 

Tatsuya had decided the best thing to do was break up with his girlfriend. He didn’t really love her and he didn’t want to string her along anymore.

She’d taken it well, apparently she’d noticed the attempted kiss earlier and felt there was something more going on there. All she’d wanted was a promise to stay friends and, well, Tatsuya could easily do that.

So why was he afraid to talk to Makoto now? He was sitting right there, in the back of the class. All he needed to do was walk back there and tell  him he was single now.

But what if Makoto didn’t want anything to do with him after what happened earlier? What did he do?

“Tatsuya, did you need something?” Makoto asked, pulling Tatsuya out of his thoughts.

“Well...remember earlier?” Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t exactly have a girlfriend now…”

“That so?” Makoto grinned, sitting up a bit straighter. “Then, how about that kiss I offered earlier?”

“That would be nice…”


End file.
